starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Vespene Laughs
Vespene Laughs was a fan created monthly comic series for StarCraft II, endorsed and supervised by Blizzard Entertainment. The series began on September 1st, 2008 and ended on August 31st, 2009. For the initial month, 1st, 2nd and 3rd prizes differed in accordance with placing. From October 5th onwards however, the winning contestants won the same material.The StarCraft Comic Contest. StarCraft II website. Accessed on 2008-10-12 The contest underwent a significant change as of February 2009. Previously the entry period was from the 5th of the month to the 4th of the next month, but the relaunch, which included an offer of beta keys to the winners, moved the dates to the 16th and to the 15th respectively. February entries were added to March (so there's no February winners).The previous monthly Comic Contest's period was from the 5th of the month to the 4th of the next month. After we relaunch the Comic Contest with the new prize pool of the beta keys, the entry period has been changed from the 16th of the month to the 15th of the next month. By relaunching the contest from February, entries from February 5th to February 15th were added to the list of entries from February 5th to March 15th. Sorry for the confusion and the late notification. Cydra. 2009-04-09. What happened to February? (post 12) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-04-10. Contest winners will also get beta keys, starting in February. Previous winners may get keys as well.StarCraft II Beta Keys are up for grabs to the funniest, wittiest, able to cause a fun chuckle in your fellow StarCraft fans! As a FYI, we will be adding (2) StarCraft II Beta Keys to the Vespene Laughs 1st place winner's prize package each month for the StarCraft II Comic Contest. The rules will be updated accordingly for the February round of entries. Additionally, we will also reward previous 1st place winners of the contest as well with the beta keys as well. This contest will be the first of various contests that will begin offering a chance to get into the StarCraft II Beta. If you know there isn't a funny bone anywhere in ya, don't worry, there will be plenty of other opportunities, just keep checking back with us. Karune. 2009-01-21. Beta Keys to be added to Contests. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2009-01-21.Yes, even though the beta keys were not included in the previous prize package by the official rules, we will try to give out the keys to the first winners of the previous months as well. Cydra. 2009-04-09. What happened to February? (post 14) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-04-10. The contest ended in August 2009 but reopened in October 2009. Winners were able to win a variety of prizes. "The funniest and most creative will win some great prizes, including StarCraft II beta keys for the month’s best comic!" It continued until April 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. 2009-10-30. StarCraft "Vespene Laughs" Comic Contest. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-10-30. Winning Entries Entries: StarCraft Comic Contest Winners. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-12-06. March Michael Perry Kip Farrar Sara Jensen April Robert Klemm Anthony Olsen Jennifer J BordonKarune. 2009-03-23. Vespene Laughs - Comic Contest Winners. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-23. May Jebediah C Cozby Jeremy Canton Jacob Cockcroft June Jason Yungbluth Douglas Maloney Vi Hart July Rich Moyer Rashad Baiyasi Mike Paprocki August David Dai Willson Law November Steven Trey Ausborn (Inspyte) Michael Guimont Tom Skalamera References Category:StarCraft II beta Category:Fan-created writing